


did you see the pigs? ( oh,how they soar high )

by Sotong_sotong



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: DDMD, DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Threesome, abused asses, innuendos, overall crack, pigs fly!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  pressing  matter  befalls  on  Trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	did you see the pigs? ( oh,how they soar high )

The day had began normally enough: Trip and Virus showed up by Aoba's bedside at sharp nine in the morning, along with a tray of cupcakes and a pitcher. Apparently, they'd wanted Aoba to join them for breakfast in order to ensure that all three of them would have sufficient energy for the plans ahead -- Aoba could bet whatever remained of his vastly diminished virginity that those 'plans' would be focused solely on his ass. On another note, he wasn't exactly sure whether those cupcakes actually provided the nutrients they supposedly needed. And but of course, he just had to have a right near apoplexy when Trip suggested that they could probably put the whipped cream that decorated the top of the confectioneries to better use -- through foodplay.

 

( Virus had mercifully dismissed this idea, citing that the aftermath would be too horrendous - and ardous - for any type of cleanup. )

 

Needless to say, it didn't take the blonde duo long to get down to business.

 

During some point of their merry three-way love-making though, the unthinkable - scratch that, the previously impossible - had happened: Trip pulled back and waved nonchalantly, encouraging Virus to carry on what his bespectacled partner did best -- fucking Aoba senseless. If his ass wasn't - in the exact sense - occupied,Aoba had half a mind to peer through the windows just in case - you know - any pigs deigned that the time was right to sprout wings and fly.

 

Upon furtive questioning, Trip had sighed while rubbing the back of his neck, very simply stating, ' I just can't seem to get it up today.'

 

Oh, what a mental sledgehammer that was to Virus and Aoba. With all due respect, Trip's libido was legendary - Aoba's abused ass could attest to that - so this, this unexpected development - or rather, the lack of it in a certain man's lower department - threw the other two off their feet. Trip seemed to be none too fazed by it but the same couldn't be said of Virus: the immense shock and anxiety were palpable on his sharp features. Aoba himself wouldn't deny that this situation had him both dumbstruck and moderately concerned. In the ensuing lull of terse silence, Virus mentally decided that this warranted swift remedial measures: he immediately grabbed the collar cuff of Trip's unbuttoned shirt and dragged his partner off to somewhere, throwing reassurances at Aoba that Trip's ability to have an erection would be right as rain by the following day. Aoba merely raised his eyebrows to his hairline and shrugged -- at least that guaranteed he wouldn't be nursing a sore back later.

 

The next day, Trip hobbled into Aoba's room and flashed him a thumbs up ... right before collapsing at the doorway in a limp and exhausted lump that Virus barely missed colliding into as he came in. Virus flicked his nose in an accomplished sort of manner.

 

' Guess the treatment was too effective. '

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. Virus should fucking top more, I say!


End file.
